Caprice
by Stelfarze
Summary: Après 4 ans d’absences, Sasuke revient à Konoha. Mais il n‘a toujours pas oublié son but et encore moins son devoir. Il est Sasuke Uchiwa et il doit tuer son frère et reconstruire son clan.Sauf que … Humour pouri, Romance et plus encore !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : CAPRICE

**Résumé** : Après 4 ans d'absences, Sasuke revient à Konoha. Mais il n'a toujours pas oublié son but et encore moins son devoir. Il est Sasuke Uchiwa et il doit tuer son frère et reconstruire son clan. C'est ça raison de vivre sauf que …

**Crédits** : Pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais vous inquiétez pas je vais demander au père Noël.

**Paring** : SasuNaru

En_ italique_ les pensées

"..." les paroles dites dans le passé

après un - les paroles des persos

* * *

4 ans, cela faisait 4 ans que Sasuke Uchiwa avait déserté Konoha. Tout le monde avait appris la mort d'Orochimaru. Ca remontait à 1 ans et depuis rien, silence radio, pas la moindre nouvelle du brun le plus froid du village caché des feuilles.

Naruto soupira. 4 ans déjà qu'il se morfondait et espérait en vain, passant ses journées à s'entrainer ou à penser à l'Uchiwa. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre et quand il commençait enfin à se douter de la nature de ses sentiments pour Sasuke, c'était trop tard. Et lorsqu'il revit le brun dans l'antre d'Orochimaru alors qu'il comprenait enfin et acceptait, il avait su en le voyant que c'était définitivement trop tard.

Ce jour-là, il l'avait trouvé si beau que son cœur s'était emballé pour brusquement cessé de battre lorsque Sasuke avait prononçait ces mots si durs :

"Ce jour-là c'est par pur caprice que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve."

Et s'il avait pu se contenter de ça, mais non il avait continué l'achevant.

" Aujourd'hui… c'est par pur caprice que je vais prendre ta vie."

Et une fois de plus Sasuke avait essayé de le tuer. Mais une fois encore le brun l'avait laissé en vie. Le cœur en miettes, des égratignures sur le corps et les larmes aux yeux mais en vie.

_Un autre caprice, made in Uchiwa _avait pensé Naruto.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Quelque chose de chaud se posa sur son épaule.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Tsunade-sama accepte de te promouvoir anbu, soit dans son bureau ce soir à minuit.Félicitation.

- Bien …

**#**

Une ombre se faufila dans le village endormi. Il lui fallait à tout prix le trouver et lui dire. Lui dire qu'il regrettait. La silhouette sombre se coula dans les rues noires, courant presque.

Elle arrêta sa course devant l'immeuble réservé au jonin et sembla hésiter.

L'ombre poussa un profond soupir avant de relever la tête révélant ainsi à la pleine lune laiteuse sa peau diaphane encadrée par des mèches charbons. Le plus troublant chez cette ombre était sans doute les deux perles rouges sang qui fixait la fenêtre ouverte de bâtiment.

Elle laissa échapper un son réprobateur avant de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture atterrissant souplement dans la chambre. L'ombre se débarrassa de sa cape découvrant ainsi son corps fin et musclé. Sasuke (car c'était lui) fronça les sourcils, seul signe montrant son désappointement. Il espérait que sa Dobe n'était pas dans les bras d'un autre pendant qu'il poirautait chez lui. Et même si c'était le cas, l'affaire serait vite réglée.

Le bruit de la porte d'entré se refermant le tira de ses sombres pensées.

**#**

Naruto rentra chez lui épuisé, son bras le gênait à cause de son nouveau tatouage. En faite il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir.

Jetant en vrac son sac, il entra dans sa chambre et se retrouva plaqué contre un corps brûlant tandis qu'une main pâle le réduisait au silence.

L'instinct animal du Kyubi qui sommeillait en lui pris le dessus : ses crocs se plantèrent dans la chair tendre de son agresseur qui le relâcha.

- Sasuke-teme , lâcha Naruto en guise de bonsoir.

- T'étais où ?

Une étincelle de colère brilla dans les yeux bleus.

Je te retourne la question enfoiré, t'étais où pendant les 4 dernières années.

L'Uchiwa soupira, la dobe n'avait pas l'air coopérative tanpis, il emploierait la force. Même s'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça… Il avait pris sa décision et pour l'avis du principal concerné… Il ferait sans, comme toujours en somme.

Sortant des ses réflexions le nukenin se recula, prenant tout de même le temps d'observer cet être qu'il désirait nuits et jours depuis 4 ans.

Grand, environs 1 mètre 80, ses cheveux blond bien plus long qu'avant, encadrés son visage plus fin, faisant en même temps ressortir deux billes turquoises.

Plus grand, plus fin, plus beau, plus sensuel, les qualificatifs se bousculaient dans le cerveau du pauvre brun. Naruto allait le rendre fou.

Alors Sasuke ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

La voix colérique le ramena au présent, deux yeux orangés le fixant. Sasuke sourit, énervé, Naruto l'excitait encore plus. Le brun exécuta un jutsu et l'Uzumaki se retrouva collé au mur.

- Pour toi, tu es la seule chose qui m'intéressent dans ce village, souffla l' Uchiwa avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Naruto, pas du tout d'accord, mordit sauvagement la lèvre du son tortionnaire. Celui-ci sentit son excitation montait : les goût métallique de son propre sang l'excitait. Attrapant le blond à la gorge, il le força à ouvrit la bouche. Aussitôt sa langue envahit la cavité buccale de son ancien coéquipier, l'explorant, la palpant.

Naruto se sentit fondre, il avait si chaud, sa raison lui hurlait de se défendre mais la langue du nukenin lui disait une toute autre chose. Et son petit cœur dans tout ça ?

Le blond gémit, son cœur allait explosé tant il battait.

Sasuke sourit à travers le baiser, sa dobe lui répondait très ardemment. Il annula le jutsu qui maintenait son ami cloué au mur et le porta sur le lit. Déchirant le tee-shirt du blond, il abandonna ses lèvres pour conquérir son torse, léchant, mordillant, s'attardant quand les gémissements lui semblaient plus forts.

Sa langue s'enroula autour d'une des perles rosées qui ornaient le torse bronzé de Naruto le faisant gémir de plaisir alors que sa seconde main titillait l'autre.

Lassé, Sasuke descendit plus bas plongeant sa langue dans le nombril du blond, retraçant ensuite les contours du sceau qui apparaissait. Naruto avait terriblement chaud, tout son corps le brûlait et il était à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Sasuke sentit contre son ventre l'érection de son blond et décida de le libérer. Doucement, il fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer noir puis il se recula et se déshabilla à la va vite pour se jeté comme un affamé sur le sexe gorgé de désir de son ancien partenaire.

Il commença par léchait lentement comme pour gouttait sa nouvelle friandise puis satisfait, il l'enfourna. Commençant de lents va et viens il accéléra la cadence avant de changer d'avis, préférant alterner longs coups de langue sur tout la longueur du membre et petit coups rapides sur le gland.

Naruto se tordait de plaisir sous Sasuke, secouant la tête dans tout les sens, agrippant les draps, fiévreux et totalement soumis, excitant encore plus son amant si c'était possible. Le brun présenta deux doigts à son blond qui s'empressa de les gober pour reproduisant sur eux le doux supplice que l'Uchiwa lui infligeait. Les jugeant assez humides, il retira ses doigts faisant gronder Naruto qui se cambra lorsque le sharingan reprit ses va et viens sur son sexe tendu.

Sasuke ralentit un peu l'allure et glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du blond le faisant grimacer. Le brun remonta embrasser son amant qui oublia vite l'inconfort des deux doigts qui bougeaient en lui le préparant à la venue de son Sasuke.

Brusquement Naruto se tendit en gémissant, Sasuke venait de heurter en lui ce point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Satisfait, le nukenin retira ses doigts, souriant lorsque son kitsune grogna de mécontentement. Il calla la jambe de Naruto sur son épaule et le pénétra lentement, attentif aux moindre soupirs de son amant.

Naruto sourit reconnaissant envers Sasuke qui malgré son désir restait immobile attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Le blond se tortilla voulant changer de position et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. C'était bon.

Sasuke sourit amusé et débuta des va et viens rapides entrecoupés de coups plus lents se retirant pour rentrer totalement le mouvement d'après. S'enfonçant entièrement, changeant d'orientation, il cherchait le point qui ferait vibrer et hurler son Naruto.

Sentant sa fin approcher il empoigna le sexe de son blond et le branla en rythmes avec ses coups de butoir.

Naruto criait son plaisir sous lui l'incitant à aller plus vite, plus loin et plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la jouissance les foudroie simultanément.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps. Il calla Naruto encore perdit dans les brumes du plaisir contre son torse et entailla leur paumes avec un kunai qui traînait par là. Par-dessus le scellé du Kyubi, il traça avec leurs sangs mélés un nouveau sceau puis joignant leurs mains ensanglantées, il forma plusieurs signes avant de les poser sur le sceau qui rougeoya et s'estompa.

Sasuke contempla un instant Naruto qui fauché par leur orgasme commun dormait du sommeil du juste. Son regard se voila d'un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse puis il souffla trois petits mots suivit d'un :

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi.

Le brun se rhabilla en vitesse pour ne pas changer d'avis et sortit de l'appartement sens se retourner. A quoi bon regretter, sa décision était prise. En faite tout était courut d'avance et Naruto et ses sentiments pour lui n'était qu'un impair ou au mieux un instrument pour atteindre son but. Son clan et sa vengeance primaient sur tout. Il fallait qu'il en soit convaincu sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. Il n'avait plus le choix depuis longtemps.

Le soleil dardait ses timides rayons sur le monde lorsque une ombre rapide et silencieuse quitta le village caché des feuilles.

* * *

Naruto: ... (encore au septième ciel)

Sasuke: Nnh

Stelfarze: Alors un commentaire ! C'était bien ou pas ?

Naruto: Sasuke se casse alors c'est pas bien! Na!

Stelfarze: Sasuke, tu dis quoi ?

Sasuke: Et ma vengeance ?

Stelfarze: Au et pi m#! je vais vous refiler à ma Yuki ou à Haganemaru ( part en boudant)

Yuki: (se pointe parce qu'elle à entendu son nom) Review S'il vous Miaou plait !!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : CAPRICE

**Crédits** : Pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Je suis sur la liste d'attente là .

**Paring :** SasuNaru

Nairija et Doudou352 : Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir et donc voilà la suite.

LicyLie de la-compagnie-des-folles : c'est pas bien tu m'as gâché mon suspense. Mais merci pour la review comme c'est ma première fic sur Naruto ça fait plaisir.

NDA: **kyubi** et _pensées_

NDA2: Désolé pour la mise en page mais j'ai trop la flemme

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Des flashs, des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver.

Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il aurait pu croire si seulement il n'avait pas eu aussi mal aux reins.

Le blondinet se releva ou plutôt il essaya et laissa aussitôt échapper un gémissement de douleur suivit d'un :

- MERDE ! retentissant.

Naruto ne pouvait plus se lever.

Coté positif, pas de mission pour lui aujourd'hui mais repos et donc premières vacances depuis x temps.

Coté négatif, il avait une journée complète pour se morfondre pépère.

Ce qu'il fit avec empressement.

Sasuke avait débarqué à Konoha, lui avait sauté dessus avec plus ou moins de délicatesse alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé et là ce …

**- Rien demandé ? Je les ai pas imaginés tes « plus vite Sasuke », « Oui comme ça » ou alors …**

- Ta gueule Kyu ! Je disais donc que là …

Ce teme le jetait encore.

_Encore un autre caprice mais celui là c'est vraiment la palme._

Naruto secoua la tête dépité. C'était idiot mais il souffrait bien plus que dans la vallée de la fin ou dans le repère d'Orochimaru.

Lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres de l'Uchiwa sur les siennes, il avait cru que le brun était revenu. Revenu pour lui. Mais une fois de plus, il n'avait été qu'un jouet entre ses mains, Sasuke s'était servi de lui pour assouvir ses pulsions avant de le rejeter.

Rejeter… Abandonner… Seul…

Il était seul.

Sa tête tournait et il pleurait. La nausée l'envahit.

Jamais Sasuke ne l'estimerait à sa juste valeur. Jamais il ne le verrait comme son égal.

La nausée devint plus forte alors incapable de se lever, il se pencha par-dessus le lit et vomit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

C'était idiot de pleurer pour ça Sasuke était … Sasuke, il aurait du si attendre mais il avait si mal … Au fond Sasuke avait raison, il n'était qu'un idiot.

Ce fut Iruka qui le retrouva. Naruto Uzumaki, le pus imprévisible des ninjas de Konoha gisait nu sur son lit, totalement amorphe. Iruka s'approcha, l'appelant doucement. Rien. Les yeux bleus autrefois plein de vie restèrent vides.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Un rire rauque le salua, le renseignant sur le lieu de son réveil. Derrière ses barreaux Kyubi se foutait de sa gueule.

**- Toujours aussi faible gamin. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a …**

- Tais-toi, souffla Naruto d'une voix éteinte.

**- Cet Uchiwa t'as bien eu tu sais il s'est servi de toi pour…**

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Naruto.

Il s'enfuit, s'éloigna de la prison du démon renard et revint enfin dans le monde réel.

Tsunade vit avec soulagement le jeune ninja blond cligner des yeux. Lorsque Iruka l'avait amené totalement immobile et silencieux, elle avait craint le pire.

- Naruto, que c'est-il passait, questionna doucement la Godaime.

Naruto ne répondit pas aussi Tsunade abandonna. Il était inutile de traumatiser encore plus le blond en le forçant à parler.

- Je te mets au repos, déclara-t-elle à la place.

- NON ! cria Naruto.

- … Tsunade le regardait étonné de le voir s'énervé de la sorte.

- Non, reprit-il plus calmement, j'ai besoin de missions, sinon je vais devenir fou.

Devant la détresse du jeune anbu Tsunade céda.

- D'accord mais repose toi un jour ou deux.

- Merci.

Les journées filaient plus monotones les unes que les autres.

Pour oublier sa souffrance, Naruto se jetait à corps perdu dans son entraînement et enchaînent les missions. Genin le jour et anbu la nuit.

Dans toutes les missions d'anbu qu'il remplissait Naruto trouvait un exutoire à sa douleur. Lorsqu'il revêtait le masque blanc griffait de trois trait écarlate il devenait Ketsueki (un nom qu'il s'était lui-même choisi) et se permettait plus de choses.

En faite, il avait l'habitude de se défouler sur ses adversaires, transformant ses missions en boucheries. Laissant Kyubi l'envahir, libérant sa fureur.

Si cela avait pu lui rendre son équilibre… Mais même pas. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Plus rien n'avait de goût. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus. Le masque tombait, révélant aux autres le vrai Naruto Uzumaki. Un être sombre et aigri que la solitude tuait à petit feu. Il devenait insupportable passant de l'optimisme le pus agaçant au désespoir le plus profond. Sans oublier bien sûr la colère. Il s'énervait pour un rien ! Passant ses nerfs sur ses amis et se détestant pour ça.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas depuis cette maudite nuit il vomissait tous les matins.

Alors ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Naruto craqua…

C'était au cours d'une mission. Plutôt facile, elle devait être vite expédiée sauf qu'ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Ils eurent à peine le temps de prévenir les renforts que le massacre commençait. Sakura et Sai n'y allait pas de main morte pendant que lui il attendait.

Immobile, il espérait une quelconque délivrance qui se présenta sous la forme d'un éclair argenté. Il ressentit une vive douleur et entendit un cri féminin avant de sombrer, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura vit Naruto basculait. Elle se précipita vers lui, retira le kunai de la plaie et la referma même si Kyubi travaillait déjà pour sauvait le blond. Guérissant, vérifiant tout les signes vitaux, elle s'assura que Naruto s'en sortirait.

Tout le monde fut rapatrié à Konoha et Naruto fut placé dans l'hôpital du village sous la garde de Sakura. La Godaime passait de temps en temps. Les jours devinrent des semaines puis des mois et toujours rien Naruto restait dans le coma.

Tout était noir autour de lui et il avait l'impression de flottait même si son corps lui semblait lourd. Le plus important c'était qu'il n'avait pas mal pour une fois aucune douleur qu'elle soit physique ou pas ne l'atteignait. Tout allait bien.

Du moins au début, parce qu'après il avait eu l'étrange sensation d'être appelé et attendu ailleurs. Cette sensation se fit de plus en plus impérieuse le poussant à s'arracher aux ténèbres de son nouvel univers. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le cœur de Tsunade rata un battement. Deux orbes bleus venaient de s'ouvrir sur le monde.

- Salut Tsunade-baba, articula péniblement Naruto.

- Bonjour Naruto, tu te sens bien ?

- Oui. Je dors depuis quand ?

- Tout ce temps …

Et il sombra à nouveau.

Pendant son sommeil Naruto avait eu droit à tous les examens possibles et imaginables mais au vu des résultats, des analyses plus poussées semblaient nécessaires.

Tsunade soupira le second sceau sur l'abdomen du baka du village l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait tout de son fonctionnement et de son utilité. Naruto cracherait le morceau foi d'Hokage.

Naruto émergea pour aussitôt chopper le seau prés du lit et vomit copieusement. C'était comme ça tous les matins depuis cette foutue nuit à croire que son corps n'arrivait pas à digérer l'info.

- Tu as encore vomi, lâcha la Godaime.

Naruto sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Et bien j'ai ma petite idée la dessus mais dans ton cas c'est vraiment surprenant et …

- Accouche la vieille !

- Quels sont les symptômes ? Demanda la cinquième en se retenant de rire.

- Je vomis, j'ai des sautes d'humeur, je mange tout le temps, des trucs sucrés de préférence et je vomis.

- Ok. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allonge- toi.

Le blond obéit. Un assistant amena le nécessaire pour une échographie tandis que Tsunade étalait un gel froid sur son ventre qui était légèrement rebondit. Il frissonna d'appréhension.

La Légendaire procéda à l'échographie le visage fermé pendant que le blond flippait à mort.

- Alors ? geignit le blondinet.

- Naruto …

- Oui !

- Tu es …

- Malade ! Oui je suis au courant ! déclara Naruto carrément excédé. C'est qu'elle prenait son pied la vieille à le faire mariner comme ça !

- Non baka de première ! Tu es enceinte. J'aurais jamais devoir t'annoncer ça à toi. Tu m'auras vraiment tout fais Naruto.

Et elle explosa de rire.

Tsunade reporta son attention sur le blond et n'en crut pas ses yeux : Naruto avait tourné de l'œil. Décidément ça devenait une manie chez lui à moins que se soit un des symptômes.

Enceinte… Ce mot tournoyait dans l'esprit de Naruto. C'était impossible ! Il était un homme bon sang, à moins que … Oui ! Ce foutu sceau que Sasuke lui avait apposé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

- Sasuke je vais te BUTTEEEEEEEEER !

Tout était clair pour le joli blond : Sasuke- teme était venu, avait tiré son coup, s'assurant de le foutre en cloque avant de se casser. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Sakura ou n'importe quelles autres filles ?

_Pourquoi moi ? _

Cette phrase se rajouta à la jolie mélasse qu'étaient ses pensées.

- Naruto !!

- S'lut, Sakura-chan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que Kyubi t'empêchait de tomber malade !

- Oui mais apparemment il ne peut pas servir de moyen de contraception. D'ailleurs je le retiens celui-là, t'aurais pas pu me prévenir stupide renard !?

- Hein ?

Naruto soupira et réfléchit 30 secondes pour trouver ses mots et exposa la situation à sa coéquipière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? C'est aussi l'enfant de Sasuke-kun il faudrait son avis. Non tu ne crois pas ?

Elle avait l'air de bien prendre la chose. Apprendre que son ex-amour était gay et avait mis son coéquipier enceinte c'était quand même pas facile à encaissait. Surtout dans la même journée.

- Je sais pas moi ! Tu le vois quelque part ton Sasuke-kun ?

- …

- Ce teme débarque, n'en fait qu'à sa tête et me plante ! Y'en n'a marre !

- Désolée, Naruto tu as raison.

Sakura semblait vraiment navrée.

- Je sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu Sakura.

Naruto sanglotait.

- T'inquiètes pas, on va le ramener par la peau du cul le père de ton gosse. Et il aura intérêt à assurer !

- Merci Sakura-chan.

- Tu compte le garder n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

- Bien sûr ! Personne ne fera de mal à mon bébé et il sera aimé et choyé !

Sakura sourit

- Je t'aiderai, ne t'en fais pas.

- Evidemment puisque tu seras la marraine !

A ces mots Sakura sauta au cou de Naruto.

A suivre …

* * *

Enfin je l'ai fini

Yuki: Ouaip, pas trop tôt.

T'es dure là je me suis dépéchée quand même

Naruto: t'aurai pu t'abstenie parcequ'à ce rythmes je vais finir père célibataire d'un pôve mome qui aura pas de maman.

C'est pas grave. Ils auront une super marraine!

Naruto: Ils! Comment ça ILS !!

Quoi j'ai jamais dit qui y en aurait qu'un.

Sakura: Je suis la marraine de l'enfant de Sasuke-kun et pas Ino la truie !

Moi, Yuki et Naruto: Oo Irrécupérable...

Itachi: Et moi je devient quoi ?

Tachi ! Mais qu'est- ce tu fou là ? t'es censé te planqué sous mon lit pour pas que Naru et Sasu te trouve!

Itachi : Hein !

Naruto : Ben ouais. Sasuke te cherche dons si je t'attrape, je retrouve Sasuke.

Pas touche à mon Tachi-namour. GRRrrrrrr!!

Yuki: Bon ben au prochain chap avant que ça se barre en sucette!

Reviews plizzzzzzz ( cocker eyes no jutsu)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : CAPRICE

**Crédits** : Pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. TT

**Paring **: SasuNaru

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les semaines passaient et Naruto s'emmerdait grave : plus de missions avec les anbus car trop de risque de prendre un mauvais coup dans le ventre. Au final Tsunade avait carrément décide qu'il ne ferait plus de missions du tout.

Et la future – maman- le vivait mal même si c'était le meilleur moyen de protéger sa progéniture et pour la Godaime de surveiller sa grossesse.

Ajoutait à cela une infirmière privée qui répondait au doux nom de Sakura et qui avait emmenée avec elle tout un stock de : Attention à ci, attention à ça, ne mange pas ci, ne mange pas ça ou alors ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça.

On comprenait aisément pourquoi Naruto Uzumaki s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Mais il y avait un bon coté à cette situation puisqu'il y a toujours un bon coté. Si,si, suffit de chercher. Pour le blond pas la peine de chercher bien loin.

Depuis qu'il savait que cette petite vie fragile grandissait en lui, il était heureux, finie la déprime et les pensées morbides. Naruto flottait sur un nuage encore plus rose que les cheveux de Sakura. Seul ombre au tableau, l'absence de Sasuke.

Mais personne n'osait en parler. La dernière fois, Sakura avait questionné Naruto sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le survivant du clan Uchiwa et le blond super émotif depuis sa grossesse, avait fondu en larmes. 10 Bols de ramens avaient été nécessaire pour le calmer. En conclusion Sasuke était un sujet tabou.

Car si Naruto avait pleuré cette fois là, il pouvait très bien se mettre dans une rage folle. Donc avec le cas Uzumaki mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Chaque que quelqu'un allait prononçait le nom du déserteur, il se mordait violemment la langue.

Dommage pour le messager qui au début du 2 ème mois de grossesse du blond. Ce jour-là, le pauvre homme se vit mourir…

Naruto était avec Tsunade dans son bureau lorsque le ninja messager débarqua lâchant un ensemble de mots sans queue ni tête. Les seuls mots que l'ouïe fine de la future –mère- capta furent :

- Sasuke Uchiwa … Itachi Uchiwa… dans… quelques… d'ici.

Naruto poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur l'homme.

- Articule ! Non d'un chien ! Parle lentement et articule !

Tout en disant cela, il secouait le pauvre messager l'étranglant à moitié.

Sakura s'interposa afin d'éviter un accident funeste.

- A la niche Naruto ! Si tu l'étrangles, il ne nous dira rien !

La rosée voyant que ses paroles restaient sans effet, décida d'employer la manière forte. Le bruit retentissant d'une baffe made in Sakura résonna dans la pièce. Vexé, Naruto partit bouder dans son coin en se massant la joue.

Naruto en était à son deuxième moi de grossesse et cela avait un impact désastreux sur son caractère. Il devenait de plus en plus capricieux et enfantin. Quant à son ventre, il n'était plus aussi plat qu'avant mais légèrement bombé et le blond ne cessait de posait ses mains dessus dans une attitude protectrice.

- Ba-chan

- Oui Naruto, répondit l'Hokage alors qu'une jolie veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

- Il faut aller sauvait mon Sasu-chan

Sakura tiqua en entendant le surnom.

- Oui, Naruto.

- Sakura, Kakashi, Sai et la team 10 vont y aller.

- Je veux en être !

- Dans ton état se n'est pas raisonnable, déclara Tsunade.

- Maieuh ! Je veux sauver mon Sasu-chan.

Naruto, les bras croisés, tapait du pied.

Devant cette attitude plus qu'enfantine Tsunade céda. Mieux valait se montrer plus adulte que le baka blond sinon on était pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord mais à condition que tu écoutes Kakashi.

- Oui ba-chan ! Merci !

Sur ce, le blondinet sortit accompagné de Sakura.

La team 10 arriva quelques minutes plu tard.

Tsunade leur expliqua la situation, la mission et le cas Uzumaki. Shikamaru lâcha son habituel :

- Galère.

Chôji continua de manger ses chips et Ino frôla la syncope.

Mais lorsque la team Kakashi pointa le bout de son nez, Naruto fut accuellit par un tonitruant :

- Félicitation, lancé en cœur par l'autre équipe et qui le fit rougir.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut aller chercher mon Sasu-chan maintenant.

- Sasu-chan ! répéta en cœur la team 10.

- Faites pas attention, souffla Sakura, c'est les hormones ça le travaillent.

- Ahh !

- Dites, il faudrait y aller AVANT qu'Itachi ne massacre mon Sasu-chan ! Ne ?

- On y va Naruto, déclara Sai.

Et ils partirent.

Le champ de batail était vraiment dans un sal état. Cratères, arbres abattus ou brûlés, sang séché, kunai ensanglantés, tout était réuni pour rendre ce qui était à la base un champ en lisières de forêt, un endroit carrément sinistre. Shikamaru et Chôji frémirent : ils allaient devoir s'en mêler ! C'était suicidaire.

Sakua ne fit pas attention à l'état du terrain. Ca différé très peu du résultat d'un combat entre Naruto et Sasuke. En faite, elle cherchait son ex-coéquipier des yeux. Ce baka brun avait intérêt d'être en vie… Sinon elle trouverait le moyen de le ramener d'entre les morts et de l'y renvoyer aussi sec après lui avoir expliqué sa façon de pense. Elle le repéra enfin.

Naruto ne s'intéressa pas non plus au décor. Seul Sasuke comptait. Il le repéra enfin…

Sasuke gisait en sang aux pieds d'Itachi qui souriait :

- Tu es trop faible, lâcha-t-il.

Levant son sabre, il s'apprêta à transpercer la poitrine de son petit frère.

Naruto restait figé, totalement horrifié par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Réagis bon sang ! Gamin, il va se faire tuer !

- Mais le bébé…

- Je le protège ! T'occupe et fonce !

Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à bouger.

La lame continua sa descente.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux.

La lame touchait presque au but.

Alors en désespoir de cause il hurla :

- SASUKE !!

Et la lame se figea.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, il avait échoué son frère avait gagné et lui il mourait ici. Tanpis de toute façon, il en avait assez. Un hurlement déchirant retentit. L'aîné tourna la tête, cette voix, c'était… Oui, Naruto Uzumaki. L'assassin fronça les sourcils. Son Sharigan avait tout de suite repéré l'anomalie dans le chacra du blond. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Son stupide petit frère avait osé toucher le Jinchuriki du Kyubi ! Jinchuriki qui lui revenait de droit ! Ca allait se payer et pas plus tard que maintenant !

- Je reviens petit frère je m'occupe de lui d'abord.

Un petit sourire mal sain accompagna ses paroles.

L'Uzumaki vit l'aîné des Uchiwa venir vers lui. Il se préparant à l'affronter l'attendant de pieds fermes. Brusquement Itachi s'immobilisa.

Sasuke vit son frère se dirigeait vers sa dobe.

- Hors de question, siffla-t-il.

Lui vivant, jamais Itachi ne toucherai Naruto. Le blond était tout ce qui lui restait et aussi l'avenir de son clan. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se releva.

Il protègerait, son amour, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Le chant des milles oiseaux résonna.

Itachi s'immobilisa, crachant du sang tandis qu'un flot vermeil s'écoulait de sa poitrine. Sasuke l'avait frappé de dos mais en plein cœur. Le coup était mortel. Les yeux de l'aîné des Uchiwa devinrent vitreux.

- Tu vois nii-san, j'ai réussi à le protéger de toi, lui au moins.

Le cadet des Uchiwa sourit en dégageant sa main du cadavre de son frère. Il était le dernier.

Naruto s'agenouilla à ses cotés, lui parlant. Il ne comprenait pas mais il sourit quand même voulant rassurer son amour blond. Une autre pensée le traversa, il ne serait pas le dernier longtemps. Sa main se posa sur le ventre de Naruto. Il était plus rond que la dernière fois. Tout se passait comme prévu. Sur cette pensée satisfaite Sasuke perdit connaissance.

Naruto vit Sasuke fermer les yeux et paniqua. Il secoua le brun dans tous les sens hurlant désespérément son nom.

Sakura arriva à ce moment-là, poussant le jeune homme paniqué avant qu'il n'achève accidentellement son blessé. Rapidement, elle prodigua les premiers soins, nettoyant et refermant les plaies les plus importantes, stoppant les hémorragies. Satisfaite du résultat et rassurée sur le sort du futur père, elle lança :

- C'est bon, il va bien. On y va ?

- Hay, Sakura-chan.

Sai ramassa le corps d'Itachi et tout le monde emboîta le pas à la médic-nin rosée.

Tout le long du trajet Naruto garda la main de Sasuke dans la sienne lui parlant :

- Ne me laisse pas Sasuke. J'ai besoin de toi et notre enfant aussi.

- Sai, le seul à ne pas être au courant ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Je t'en prie Sasuke, répéta Naruto.

Et il continua, ne cessant de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'hôpital de Konoha où la cinquième les attendait.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Naruto : Sasu-chan ! oO

Sasuke : C'est quoi ce délire.

Moi : Euh ... On va dire que c'est les hormones. oo'

Naru et Sasu : Mouais (Continuent à lire)

Naruto : Tu m'as appelé mon amour : )

Sasuke : Rêve pas Dobe, j'étais blessé. Je délirais.

Moi : Dis Sasu-CHAN ça te tuerai d'avouer que t'es un peu romantique au fond.

Sasuke : Oui !

Naruto : Pff… : (

Moi : Bon ben m'en veux pas Naru mais la prochaine fois se sera un ItaNaru et un OroSasu !

Naru et Sasu en cœur : Non !!

Oro et Ita : Oui !!

Moi : Oh vous hein ! A la niche !

Oro et Ita : Maieuhhhhh !! TT

Naru et Sasu : Ouais chuuuuuuut !

Yuki : Bon on va s'arrêter là. Laissez une review svp ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Dsl le chapitre son court mais bon là je peux pas faire mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : CAPRICE

Crédits : Est-ce que je dois vraiment le dire à chaque fois ?

Yuki : Oui

Chaton sadique ! Donc tout est à Kishimoto-sama. TT

Paring : SasuNaru

Nda: Désolée j'ai mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu un léger contre temps.

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

_Les pensées des persos_

**Chapitre 4**

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Qui était le con qui lui foutait la lumière de cette foutue lampe dans les mirettes !

Sasuke Uchiwa, dit quelqu'un.

- Nhh… _Oui c'est moi ! Je sais comment je m'appelle merci bien._

- Vous êtes à Konoha, dans une salle d'interrogatoire, veuillez répondre à nos questions.

- … _C'est donc ça la lumière._

- Nom et prénom ?

- _Pff, il est débile ou quoi ? Il vient de le dire !_ Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Age ?

- 17 ans.

Les questions se succédèrent. Pourquoi avoir rejoint Orochimaru, information sur le sanin, sur ses planques, ses projets, sa mort.

Il répondit à tout sans rechigner. Puis l'autre posa sa dernière question :

- Que trafiquez-vous avec Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Pff. _Rêve, je te répondrai pas._

- Si vous ne coopérez pas, vous le regretterez amèrement.

- …

Sasuke haussa un sourcil narquois et s'apprêta à activer le Sharingan.

Konoha les sous estimait grandement : son hérédité était nettement plus dangereuse que ses mains. Si cette négligence ne l'avantageait pas tant, il se serait vexé.

Il fixait l'homme qui lui faisait face se préparant à agir lorsque la porte de la geôle sauta.

_Ce chakra_.

Le prisonnier frissonna tandis que le geôlier se retrouvait plaqué au sol par un blond fou furieux.

Naruto assomma proprement le garde puis libéra son amant d'une nuit.

- Baka, souffla l'Uchiwa.

- Un simple merci aurait suffit, répliqua le blond.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis pour ça.

- Aucun risque.

- Développe.

- C'est un membre de La Racine, une faction d'extrémistes qui sont contre l'Hokage actuelle. Autrement dit Tsunade-sama n'a jamais ordonné cet interrogatoire.

- Et où on va là ?

- Voir la vieille justement.

Sasuke contempla Naruto, ce servant de son don pour voir son chakra qui pour l'instant ne cessait de changer et de fluctuer au niveau de son abdomen protégeant trois petites vies. Le brun fronça les sourcils, il distinguait aisément trois chakras en plus de celui du blond et du Kyubi. Et si il pouvait le faire, cela signifiait que la grossesse avançait bien plus vite que prévue. Le ventre de la futur "mère" semblait bien trop rond lui aussi.

-nPourquoi tu me mates ?

Le ton froid le blessa. Ainsi ce baka blond n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse au "Pourquoi moi ?" qu'il se posait sans doute.

- T'en es à combien de mois ?

- Hein ?

- Ta grossesse baka ! Combien de moi ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Naruto !

- Trois à peu de chose près.

Puis il se mura dans un silence renfrogné.

Sasuke soupira. Décidément porter la descendance du clan Uchiwa n'arrangeait pas le caractère du blond.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto toqua puis entra. Une femme blonde l'air plutôt jeune le fixait.

Naruto se pencha vers lui :

- Te fie pas à ses airs de jeunette, en fait, elle a plus de la cinquantaine.

- Naruto ! rugit Tsunade.

- Oui.

- Dehors.

- Très bien la vieille.

Et il sortit.

- Bien à nous deux Uchiwa.

- …

- Le conseil à contre ma volonté choisit de te réintégrer, tu n'auras pas de contrôle, rien. Et ça me désole. Par contre, tu me feras un rapport écrit et complet des 4 dernières années.

- Comme il vous plaira.

- Parfait. Autre chose, pourquoi Naruto ? Tu aurais pu avoir toutes les filles du village.

- …

- Sasuke ?

- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour…

Il pris un grande inspiration et déclara :

- Je l'aime ce baka blond, je l'ai dans la peau.

- C'est mignon tout ça mais 17 ans c'est pas un peu tôt pour fonder une famille ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait

- …

- Bon, Sasuke Uchiwa à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous réintégrez Konoha. Malgré la décision du conseil, sache qu'au premier faux pas je te ferai exécuté aussi sec. Ai-je été clair ?

- Oui.

- Disposez.

Voyant que l'Uchiwa ne bronchait pas Tsunade demanda totalement excédée :

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. Hokage-sama pourriez-vous examiner Naruto et le faire surveiller discrètement ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Sa grossesse se déroule plus que prévue et ça m'inquiète.

- D'accord mais pourquoi le faire surveiller ?

- L'homme qui m'a interrogé appartenait à La Racine?

- Oui.

- Il m'a demandé se que je faisais avec Naruto. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à lui.

- Ok. Neji et Hinata le surveilleront de loin. Maintenant va me le chercher.

- Shizune !

- Oui Hokage-sama !

- Va me chercher Neji et Hinata Hyûga.

- Tout de suite.

Dissimulée dans l'ombre et jugeant en savoir assez, un homme s'enfuit avant de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Naruto Uzumaki est curieux, c'est une vérité universelle. Rien d'étonnant alors, au fait qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes. Il colla son oreille à celle du bureau de Tsunade et bénit son ouïe bien plus fine depuis sa grossesse.

- Je l'aime ce baka blond. Je l'ai dans la peau.

Il n'avait pas rêve là ?

C'était bien la voix de Sasuke ? Sasuke qui avouait qu'il l'aimait, lui Naruto Uzumaki !

_Mais c'est la quatrième dimension !_

La futur "maman" passa une main sur son ventre, geste réflexe qu'il avait acquis depuis peu.

Des perles salées roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et Naruto détala.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

- Naruto, la Godaime veut te… Naruto !?

Rien pas de réponse, le couloire étais désert.

Là, l'Uchiwa commit un acte indigne de son nom et de sa personne : il paniqua.

Et se maudit pour ça. Mais il n'y pouvait rien lui si depuis quelques mois ses sentiments pour le blond engendraient en lui de réaction disproportionnées. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son Naruto, il perdait son légendaire sang-froid. Alors il paniqua, courant dans les couloirs comme un dératé, cherchant et appelant son blond.

Naruto contempla le village du sommet de la montagne des Hokages. Cette vue l'apaisait. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre une décision mature et réfléchie. Mais avant, il devait parler à Kyubi. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et plongea en lui-même.

Le bruit des clapotis produits par les goutes d'eau s'écrasant par terre, la lumière rouge émanant du chakra du démon renard et la pellicule d'eau croupi sur le sol… Tout était glauque ici.

_Pas étonnant que Kyubi soit de mauvais poils s'il doit vivre enfermé ici. _

- Enfin il arriva devant la cage du démon qui prit la parole :

- Que puis-je pour toi gamin ?

- Oh ! Tu es poli maintenant ! C'est nouveau ça !

- Ouaip. Chui de bonne humeur. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est quoi le problème avec ma grossesse,

- Hein !?

- Pourquoi ça va si vite ?

- Oh ! Tu l'as remarqué !

- Oui, j'ai lu des trucs sur la maternité et normalement je ne devrais pas avoir autant de ventre à 3 mois. Non ?

- Et bien, primo, y a trois lardons, secundo, les bambins se nourrissent de ton chakra mais aussi du mien, donc ils grandissent plus vite …

- Concrètement ça donne quoi ?

- Tercio, lâcha Kyu pas content d'avoir était coupé, plus le temps passera plus leur croissance sera rapide. Concrètement t'en as encore pour deux mois de souffrance.

- Ok. Il reste un problème.

- Lequel gamin ?

- J'accouche comment ? J'ai rien prévu pour moi !

- Kukuku ! Alors là tu te démerde, c'est pas mon problème !

- Kyu, allé ! S'te plait !

- Naru regarde y a ton prince noir qui débarque.

Sasuke courait au petit bonheur la chance lorsqu'il tomba sur Sakura et Sai en train de se peloter sous l'œil bienveillant de Kakashi et Iruka qui se bécoter ardemment. Mais le brun pourtant perspicace en temps normal ne remarqua pas qu'il risquait de gêner tellement la perte de son blond chéri le perturbé trop.

Il harponna dons Kakashi l'arrachant à l'étreinte pourtant poulpesque de son amant.

- Kakashi j'ai besoin de Pakun, il faut qu'il cherche Naruto.

Il avait dit le tout d'une traite et sans respirer sciant Sakura qui ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel débit de parole.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kakashi.

- Oui, renchérit Sai, le grand Sasuke-kun ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul ?

- C'est urgent ! Tsunade-sama doit l'examiner !

- Tu te souci de lui ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Bien sûr, c'est la mère de mes gosses ! Kakashi s'il vous plait !

- OK

Voir l'Uchiwa le supplier lui faisait trop bizarre pour qu'il refuse. Il invoqua Pakun.

- Yo.

- Cherche Naruto.

- Pas de problème.

Pakun s'élança aussitôt en direction du mont Hokage, suivi par Sasuke, laissant les deux couples retourner à leur batifolage

Son amour était là, juste devant lui, silencieux et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

_Il est trop mignon. Putain qu'est-ce que je pense là ? La paternité ça me rends total gâteux._

Arrêtant de réfléchir le brun se jeta sur la mère ses futurs enfants (ou le père tout est une question de point du vu).

Naruto se retrouva éjecté de son propre esprit par un démon hilare. A moitié sonné, il réagit à peine lorsque Sasuke lui sauta au cou, l'étranglant à moitié. Se reprenant le brun libéra le blond de son étreinte, un peu gêné.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça.

- Ca quoi, Teme ? cracha froidement Naruto.

- Disparaître comme ça.

- Fais gaffe Sasuke, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiète pour moi.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète baka ! Tu portes l'avenir de mon clan !

L'Uzumaki le foudroya du regard.

- Si tu crois que je vais tu laisser faire de MES enfants des asociaux, prétentieux, tu rêves éveillé !

- …

- Moi vivant, tu n'auras aucun droit sur eux !

- Naru…

- Tu me voulais quoi au juste ?

- Tsunade veut t'examiner.

- Ok. J'y vais.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Pff…

Sasuke fixait le dos de son amour. Naruto le détestait. Mais c'était peut-être légitime ? Et puis zut, si ce baka ne comprenait pas, il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'allait tout de même pas se planter devant lui et lui déclarer sa flamme.

_Pff… Rien qui l'idée est ridicule._

L'autre idiot n'avait qu'à deviner qu'il l'aimait à en crever. Il s'appelait Uchiwa nom d'un chien, il avait une réputation à tenir !

- Voici mon raport.

L'homme parcouru le dossier.

- Il semblerait que Naruto Uzumaki doive être éliminé.

- Bien, mon Seigneur.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Yuki: Bureau des réclamations. Bonjour !

Sasuke: Où est-elle?

Yuki: Qui ça ?

Kyubi: L'autrice!

Yuki: Euh ... Partie.

Naruto: Où ça ?

Yuki: Loin.

Sasuke: Et pourquoi?

Yuki: Elle avait prévu que vous débarquriez et m'a laissé des notes au cas au vous poseriez des questions.

Kyubi: Ok.

Naruto: Dans ce cas pourquoi je suis méchant avec mon Sasu-chan?

Sasuke: Je suis paniqué, amoureux et gâteux? O.O

Kyubi: Et moi je suis gentil.

Yuki: Une seule réponse: Vivi l' OOC!

Tout le monde: Oo

Yuki: Ps: Et vous n'avez encoe rien vu! Niark, Niark! Voila c'est tout ce qu'elle a écrit.

Tout le monde: Au secour !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : CAPRICE

**Crédits** : Encore une fois tout est à Kishimoto-sama. TT

**Paring** : SasuNaru

**Warning** : Dsl chapitre totalement guimauve ça dégouline de tous les cotés et ça me désole. Alors attention à l'overdose de guimauve !

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

Et désolée pour le retard. '

_pensés_

**paroles de kuybi à _Naruto_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le cabinet médical de Tsunade.

- Tu voulais me voir la vieille.

- Naruto tu as vraiment de la chance d'être enceint.

Le tout dit sur un ton menaçant promettant moult souffrances.

- Ouis, si tu le dis.

- Allonge-toi là.

Naruto s'exécuta et la cinquième put enfin examiner le jeune homme. Et il s'avéra que Sasuke avait raison : la grossesse de Naruto était ultra rapide. A cette vitesse l'e blond accoucherait d'ici deux mois au maximum. De plus la future « maman » attendait bien des triplés.

Tsunade se mit à prier pour que les petits chérubins héritent du tempérament de Sasuke et pas de celui de l'Uzumaki. Sinon le village risquait d'être animé dans les années avenir et c'était un euphémisme. La Godaime soupira, rien que dit penser, elle sentait pointer la migraine.

- Naruto…

- Stop ! J'te vois venir. Tu vas me faire le coup de la dernière fois et me dire un mot à la minute ! C'est ça ?

- …

Une jolie veines saillait sue la tempe de l'Hokage. Prudent de nature, Sasuke adopta un repli stratégique.

- Donc je vais gâcher ton suspense. Ce sont des triplés et j'accoucherai dans à peu près deux mois. C'est tout j'ai rien oublié ?

- Oui. T'as zappé un truc. Tes bambins, ils vont s'appeler comment ?

- Uchiwa, assura Sasuke.

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

- PAS Uchiwa, rétorqua le blond, tout mais pas Uchiwa.

Sur le coup, le brun se sentit vexé.

_Merde, c'est aussi les miens ! _

Il n'appréciait pas du tout que son Naru-chan le mette à l'écart comme ça. Et comme il détestait cette sentation, il pris un grande décision : lui Sasuke Uchiwa, le génie à qui tout réussi, le tombeur des demoiselles de Konoha allait faire la cours à Naruto Uzumaki. Il serait si prévenant, si agréable que son amour ne pourrait que lui pardonner et lui tomber dans les bras.

Sauf que Sasuke zappait un truc. Un dobe c'est têtu alors quand le dobe s'appelait Uzumaki Naruto, là c'était carrément le Taj Mahal des dobes têtus.

Enfin bref, ce léger détail passant à dix miles de notre Sasuke (l'espèce étant très douée pour ça), il lança la première étape de son plan de séduction.

**I .Observer son amour. **

Sasuke observa Naruto. Il remarqua dons que son blond délaissait les ramens pour des pâtisseries et des sucreries, que son joli ventre prenait de l'ampleur, le gênant dans ses mouvements et qu'en conséquence, il se fatiguait vite. Conclusion : Naru-chan avait besoin de SON aide. Sauf que le dit Naru-chan ne l'accepterait jamais.

L'Uchiwa eut alors un éclair de génie : avisant Kiba suivi de son fidèle Akamaru, il choppa au passage le maître chien.

- Kiba rends moi un service.

- Mais … protesta le ninja.

Cependant il oublia toute idée de résistance lorsqu'il vit les prunelles rouges de l'autre ninja.

- Aide Naruto à se déplacer avec Akamaru.

- O…Ok. Où il est ?

- Là bas.

Et apercevant son ami Kiba s'empressa de lui proposer son aide que le blond accepta bien qu'à contre cœur : il n'aimait pas passer pour un assisté.

Satisfait, Sasuke autoproclamé ange gardien de Naruto Uzumaki s'autorisa un infime sourire.

Pendant ses longues heures de filature le brun remarqua autre chose : Naruto ne rentait plus dans ses uniformes ninjas et débordé presque des confortables yukatas qu'il mettait à la place. Ce qui lui donna une autre idée.

La phase deux pouvait commencer.

**II. Le couvrir de cadeaux.**

Bon, Sasuke étant… ce qu'il était, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il n'allait pas son amour sous une montagne de cadeaux.

Il acheta une boîte de chocolat dont Naruto raffolait et empaqueta trois de ses yukata dans lesquels le blond serait plus à l'aise parce que mine de rien Sasuke était plus grand et plus large d'épaule que son aimé.

Naruto était pépère chez lui lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il s'extirpa difficilement de la pile de coussin dans laquelle il était lové et alla ouvrir.

Sasuke se tenait devant lui un paquet cadeaux dans une main des chocolats dans l'autre.

**- Kami-sama merci ! Il t'a épargné les fleurs.**

**_- Silence, Kyu, moi je le trouve trop mignon._**

**- Tu faiblis là gamin.**

**_-T'as raison. Je vais pas passer l'éponge pour des chocolats._**

**- Euh… Prends quand même les cadeaux non ?**

**- _Oui !_**

Sasuke resta bouche bée, totalement ahuri et il faut dire que ça lui allait pas. Avec cette expression là sur le visage, il avait l'air particulièrement débile. Mais bon, Naruto li avait quand même arraché les présents des mains avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

_Je l'aurais ! Foie d'Uchiwa._

Oui, il lui suffisait de passer à la phase 3.

Naruto referma la porte sur son prétendant. Puis retournant s'affaler sur ses oreillers, il déballa son cadeau et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Sasuke lui avait offert trois yukata. Il décida d'en essayer un tout de suite. Il choisit le noir et soupira en apercevant dans le miroir le symbole du clan Uchiwa sur son dos. Le brun était vraiment retors. Mais tanpis le yukata était trop confortable et sentait trop bon le parfum de Sasuke pour qu'il l'enlève et puis ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait l'éventail de Uchiwa dans le dos qu'il appartenait au brun.

Il le garda donc se gorgeant de l'odeur de son aimé. Car depuis quelque temps déjà son odorat se révélait nettement plus sensible. Surtout à l'odeur de Sasuke en faite. Ca lui avait d'ailleurs été très pratique pour se rendre compte du manège de l'Uchiwa.

Ca l'avait amusé de savoir que Sasuke le suivait partout comme son ombre. Mais malgré lui il avait trouvé ça rassurant et agréable : en cas de danger il serait là pour l'aider.

Naruto soupira, il ne devait pas céder, le brun c'était comporté comme un salop et maintenant il payait.

Dissimulé sur le toit en face Hinata rougit, Naruto en yukata noir c'était… Waouh ! Son ventre rond n'enlevait absolument rein à son charme. Au contraire la maternité le rendait rayonnant de bonheur. Il était magnifique.

Hinata soupira. Son amour secret était heureux mais il lui manquait encore Sasuke pour que son bonheur soit total. Alors même si elle en souffrait déjà, elle mettrait c'est deux là ensemble. Elle en faisait le serment.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, levant les yeux en rougissant elle sourit. Naruto n'était pas le seul garçon mignon.

- Tiens Hinata, je t'ai apporté un bento.

- Mer…Merci Kiba.

Oui, Sasuke et Naruto finiraient ensemble et elle… Pourquoi pas après tout.

**III. Les amies ça sert.**

Sasuke soupira, ça faisait des semaines qu'il courtisait Naruto et toujours rien. Ah si, son amour lui parlait sans s'énerver presque gentiment et lui souriait. Son sourire lui avait vraiment manqué. Perdu dans ses pensés moroses, il n'entendit pas arriver Sakura :

- Je dois te parler, annonça-t-elle.

Hinata inspira pour se donner du courage et toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Le blond lui ouvrit aussitôt.

- Bonjour Hinata ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir.

- Ohayô, Naruto-kun ! Je t'ai apporté des biscuits faits maison et du thé.

- Chouette ! Entre.

Assis autours de la table basse de Naruto, ils savouraient les biscuits et le thé qui étaient délicieux lorsque la Hyuga engagea la conversation la conversation surprenant Naruto : Hinata ne bégayait même pas.

- Naruto-kun, j'aimerai t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, répondit le blond perplexe.

- J'ai longtemps été amoureuse de toi mais tu ne m'aime pas n'est-ce pas ?

- … Désolé Hinata mais je te vois plus comme une amie.

- Oui, je sais. En fait, récemment je me suis aperçu que je voulais juste que tu sois heureux… Et avec moi ce n'est pas possible.

- Hinata, je …

- Chut… En plus vois-tu, j'ai réalisé que quelqu'un d'autre compte énormément pour moi.

- Alors tu n'es pas triste ?

- Non.

- Qui est-ce ? Ton nouvel amoureux.

- C'est donnant- donnant.

Naruto réfléchit trente secondes puis dit :

- Ok.

- Kiba-kun, déclara Hinata en rougissant.

- Sasuke, soupira Naruto avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Naruto… murmura Hinata.

Elle prit le blond dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- J'aime un salop !

- Mais non, Sasuke est froid et arrogant parfois, mais il t'aime.

- Hum… fit Naruto pas convaincu.

- Regarde tout ce qu'il fait pour toi. Tu crois qu'il le ferait si il ne t'aimait pas ?

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

- Il le faut pourtant. Tu vous fais du mal à tous les deux en t'entêtant de la sorte.

- …

- Et puis les bébés ont besoin de leur père.

- Mouais…

- Réfléchis-y.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit.

Naruto était seul depuis quinze minutes qu'il avait passé à réfléchir lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Ilse leva et ouvrit. Sakura déboula furax :

- Bon ça suffit Naru !

- Hein ?

- Arrête de vous faire souffrir pour des prunes, Sasuke et toi !

- …

- Je t'ai pas laissé Sasuke-kun pour que tu le rende malheureux !

- Sakura-chan…

- C'est pas croyable. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime mais vous tournez en rond !

- Sakura-chan !

- Hein ! Oui !

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Lui pardonner complètement.

- Ok.

Et satisfaite, elle sortit.

Sasuke la harponna dans la rue. Son air de zombi désespéré et malheureux toujours plaqué sur sa face.

- Alors ?

Pour toute réponse Sakura arbora un sourire de dix kilomètres. Sasuke lui, sentit son cœur s'envoler.

L'ombre sourit regardant de cette erreur de la nature aux cheveux blonds que le troisième avait fait la bêtise de laissait en vie. Bientôt…

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

Sasuke: Oo Chui total gateu dans ce chap!

Moi: Mais seulement amoureux

Sasuke: Mais ...

Moi: Silence! Plus un mot!

Sasuke: ...

Moi: de toute façon si j'étais toi je serai content d'être avec moi!

Sasuke: Et en quel honneur?

Moi: Je suis gentille, je te mets avec Naru et je te torture pas (trop).Et surtout je te fais pas mourrir à la fin.

Sasuke: C'est la moindre des choses.

Moi: Ok! Tu vas souffrir Sasu et je sais déjà comment.

Sasuke : Mais...

Moi: (ignorant Sasuke): J'ai un petit problème, j'ai pas de noms pour les triplés de Naru donc si vous avait des idées, n'hésitez pas !

Itachi: Salut.

Moi: Ah! Tachi-namour! C'est pas trop tôt.

Sasuke(en rogne): qu'est-ce y fous là!

Moi: Il vient m'aider, pour ma prochaine fic. : )

Sasuke: Mais...

Itachi: Silence! Le maître travail.

Sasuke: Lêche Bottes!

Itachi: Pff... (discreto à Sasuke) Je veux pas mourrir moi.

Moi: J'ai entendu .


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : CAPRICE

**Crédits** : Encore une fois tout est à Kishimoto-sama. TT

**Paring** : SasuNaru

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

**INU** : Merci pour la review et pour le prénom j'aime beaucoup.

**NDA** : Suite à une review péjorative que j'ai un peu mal pris et grâce à mon magnifique esprit de contradiction, j'ai plus de punch donc chapitre 6 plutôt que prévu. Dites merci à Inari.

**parole de Kyubi à _Naruto_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sasuke frétillait d'impatience, légèrement anxieux comme une collégienne à son premier rencard. La cause de son agitation ? Un certain blond approchant les cinq mois de grossesse avait accepté de manger des ramens avec lui. En gros, son amour ne lui faisait plus la tête. La preuve, il acceptait son invitation à dîner. Sasuke flottait sur un nuage tellement rose que s'en était inquiétant quand on connaissait sa nature froide.

Mais depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Naruto semblait avoir trouvé le chauffage du cœur du brun et l'avait poussé au max, faisant fondre le masque de froideur de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensés et regarda l'heure. Son blond était en retard. Naruto n'était pas très ponctuel mais là, il avait une demi-heure de retard.

Un sombre pressentiment tordit les entrailles de l'Uchiwa. Un danger guettait son amour. Il s'élança décidé à aller à la rencontre du blond.

L'ombre jubilait. Elle avait patiemment attendue son heure et maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir crever cette abomination au visage d'ange. Elle s'élança décidée à débarrasser le village de ce poids trop lourd pour lui.

Naruto déambulait dans les rues tout joyeux. Il avait enfin pardonné à Sasuke et le brun lui payait des ramens pour marquer le coup.

Il prit donc la direction de l'Ichiraku. Le blond bien qu'enceint restait un ninja et malgré la foule, il sut très vite qu'il était suivi alors il accéléra essayant de repérer l'ennemi en l'entraînant dans une rue déserte. Grave erreur. Certes, il savait qui était son adversaire mais il était aussi enceint jusqu'au yeux et donc incapable de se défendre.

L'homme ricanna. Sa proie était coincée et ne risquait pas de lui échapper.

- Tu vas crever sale monstre !

Naruto ne répondit même pas à l'insulte. Il ne pensait qu'à deux choses, protéger ses vies qui grandissaient en lui depuis cinq mois environ et au meilleur moyen de le faire : la fuite.

Seulement, il avait un problème, son poursuivant l'avait acculé dans un cul de sac et surtout il se trouvait entre lui et la sortie.

La face du ninja s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique. Puis il attaqua et lança des kunai en direction du ventre de Naruto qui trop lent pour les éviter protégea son abdomen rebondi de ses bras.

Les kunai se plantèrent dans sa chair et il hurla de douleur mais surtout de rage.

Non loin de là, Sasuke entendit un cri et reconnaissant la voix de Naruto, il se précipita en direction du bruit. Priant de toute son âme pour arriver à temps.

Naruto retira les kunai ensanglantés de ses bras. Son adversaire se jeta sur lui assénant un violent coup de genoux dans son ventre. Il glapit de douleur mais sourit pourtant, surprenant son bourreau. Au bout de la ruelle, totalement échevelé et furieux se dressait son sauveur. L'Uzumaki se sentit attiré par le sol et ne résista pas.

Sasuke assista à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire pour protéger son amour du coup mais lorsqu'il le vit tomber, il se précipita vers lui se servant de son incommensurable vitesse pour le rattraper avant qu'il touche le sol.

D'un bond, il s'éloigna de son adversaire qu'il avait la ferme intention de le transformer en cadavre fumant.

Déposant délicatement son précieux fardeau à l'abri, il se tourna vers son ennemi, pupilles activées.

L'homme fit la bêtise de croiser le regard du descendant des Uchiwa se retrouvant plongé dans son genjutsu.

Sasuke s'amusa à lui faire subir son chidori des milliers de fois avant de rompre l'illusion. Il acheva le monstre qui osait toucher son Naru-chan (enceint qui plus est), d'un puissant Katon.

Retournant auprès du blond évanoui, il la ramassa et le ramena chez lui. L'allongeant doucement sur son lit, il entrouvrit son yukata et examina son ventre. Sasuke sourit ce qui depuis quelques temps lui arrivait de plus en plus, Son amour n'avait rien.

Profitant de son sommeil, il passa lentement sa main sur son abdomen et se figea lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup répondre à sa caresse.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et s'étira :

- S'ils bougent c'est qu'ils vont bien.

- Hnn.

- Merci Sasuke, sans toi je …

- Chut… C'est mon rôle de te protéger, toi et nos enfants.

Naruto le regardait de ses grands yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

- Pff… J'aime pas te voir pleurer dobe.

Prenant tendrement le visage de son blond entre ses mains il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

Mais ne se contenta pas de ça.

Glissant sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, il l'attira à lui pressant plus fortement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Sasuke passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Naruto quémandant l'entré que le blond lui accorda.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un tendre et sensuel ballet qu'ils auraient voulu faire durer toute l'éternité. L'Uzumaki soupira d'aise tandis que Sasuke le débarrassait de son yukata caressant son corps.

Le brun embrassait, léchait, caressait chaque centimètre carré de peau prenant toutefois garde au ventre rond de son amour. Sasuke sentait l'excitation monter en lui et la vue d'un Naruto dans le même état que lui ne l'aidait pas. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'abdomen du blond. C'est le moment que choisirent trois petits pour se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de leurs parents en bougeant. Ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Sasuke qui se figea.

- Naruto…

- Hum…

- Je ne peux pas… Avec eux ce n'est pas …

- Sasuke cherchait ses mots tout en caressant tendrement le ventre de son amour.

- Raisonnable, suggéra Naruto.

- Oui.

Soulagé que le blond ne le prenne pas mal et échappa ainsi à une scène du genre « Tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je ressemble à une baleine. », il embrassa son ventre avant de le renverser le mettant au dessus de lui et pris ses lèvres.

Le brun remarqua alors les bras ensanglantés de son compagnon.

- C'est rien. J'ai juste besoin d'un bain.

- Je t'en fais couler un, proposa l'Uchiwa.

- Oui, un bon bain chaud.

- Ok.

Sasuke s'extirpa du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Il avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto l'avait embrassait et il avait bien vu dans les deux éclats de ciel bleu qui servait d'yeux à son amour qui justement celui-ci l'aimait. Naruto lui avait pardonné, ils filaient le parfait amour et cerise sur le gâteau ils auraient bientôt trois enfants. Sasuke était heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il finit de préparer le bain et retourna dans la chambre. L'Uchiwa pris Naruto dans ses bras le portant comme une mariée.

- Je peux encore marcher, râla le blond.

- Je sais.

- Pff…

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il déposa son blond dans l'eau et le laissa savourait son bain tranquille.

Naruto se détendit immédiatement dans l'eau chaude, les yeux mis clos, se prélassant, l'esprit vide lorsqu'un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. Un truc sur les bains chauds et les femmes enceintes. Trop fatigué pour cogiter, il laissa filler l'idée.

Il se reposait dans son bain depuis un quart d'heure lorsque un violent douleur lui déchira le ventre.

- SASUKE !! hurla-t-il.

L'Uchiwa s'affairait à préparer un encas pour Naruto lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler son nom. Laissant tout en plan, il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Son blond, assis dans la baignoire se tordait de douleur les mains crispées sur son ventre.

Naruto souffla faisant abstraction de la souffrance et contacta Kyubi.

**_- Kyu qu'est-ce qui ce passe._**

Dans les méandres de son esprit la douleur était atténuée lui permettent ainsi de réfléchir et de s'exprimer correctement.

**- Calme toi et respire gamin.**

**_- C'est à cause du combat ? Je perds les bébés ?_**

Une panique sans nom l'envahit.

**- Non, baka ! Ce sont des contraction tu es en train d'accoucher !**

**_- Ok, sauf que j'ai toujours pas le nécessaire pour les mettre au monde ! Je suis pas une fille moi ! paniqua Naruto._**

**- Il faut vraiment tout te dire ! Utilise le sexy jutsu bécasse !**

**_- Ok._**

Trop préoccupé par les futures naissances Naruto ne releva même pas l'insulte.

Inquiet Sasuke contemplait un Naruto au regard vide, signe qu'il discutait avec Kyubi pour avoir une explication. Le blond revint à lui en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Naruto utilisait-il le sexy jutsu ?

Puis ça fit tilt dans sa tête : en tant qu'homme Naruto n'avait pas le nécessaire pour accoucher, alors que là …

- Sasuke… a… aide moi, haleta le blond entre deux contractions.

- O…Ok.

- Sa…Sasuke… Tu me lâche pas … Hein ?

- Bien sûr.

Il attrapa un peignoir, sortit Naruto de la baignoire et le lui enfila. Le blond se tordit de douleur encore une fois.

Sasuke s'avança vers son amour lorsqu'il marcha dans une flaque. Il baissa les yeux. La flaque en question entourait Naruto et semblait venir de lui plus précisément d'entre ses cuisses. S'en fut trop pour le fier Uchiwa. Il tourna de l'œil vaincu par une flaque de liquide amniotique.

- Sasuke ! hurla la sexy méta.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

Moi: Chui fière de moi et dire qu'à 20 h il était même pas tapé ce chap.

Sasuke: èé Je suis une chochote là.

Moi: Vii C'est pour varier! Salop fini dans Sous le masque, en trop dans Frère II, fragile et dépendant dans l'Amour et la Haine et dans ma fic gâteux, romantique et chochote... Ca change comme ça!

Sasuke: JE VAIIIIIIIS TE TUUUUUU...

Moi:( choppant ma peluche de Naru-chan)Regarde Sasu! Tu la veux hein!

Sasuke: Donne moi ça ! Tout de suite!

Moi: Vas chercher! (lançant la peluche)

Sasuke: ... (se case en courant et en remuant la queue)

Moi: Gentil Sasu-chan...

Naruto: T'exagère là.

Itachi: Oui. Et si j'étais toi je me planquerai dare-dare.

Moi: Mais non regardez( s'approchent du salon et voient Sasuke entrain de caliné la peluche)

Naru et Ita: O.O

Moi: Et voila. On en a pour au moin 2 h tranquilles là ( regarde lubrique vers les deux bisho). Naru-chan, Tachi-namour venez par là !

Naru et Ita: Au secours !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** CAPRICE

**Crédits** : Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos des persos.

**Paring** : SasuNaru

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

**NDA** : Etant donné que je pars en vacances, je n'aurais pas internet pendant une bonne semaine, dons le dernier chapitre ne pas pour de suite ! Désolée.

**NDA2** : Il y aura 8 chapitres en tout donc il n'en reste plus qu'un. La question est maintenant de savoir si vous voulez un One-Shot qui sera la suite de cette fic.

**NDA3** : Etant donné que je n'ai jamais été enceinte, je n'ai jamais accouché donc il y a peut être des incohérences alors pardon d'avance.

_pensées_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Entre deux contractions, Naruto se traîna jusqu'à Sasuke. Il était réellement agacé. Lui souffrait le martyre et Monsieur Uchiwa trouvait le moyen de tomber dans les pommes !

- Sans déconné ! Ce crétin c'est évanoui alors que je vais accoucher !

- Sans ménagement, il baffa le brun. Ce dernier revint à lui et mit quelques secondes à se situer.

- Sas… Sasuke, souffla le blond.

- …

- Sasuke fixa Naruto.

- Emmène… Moi… à l'hôpital.

Le brun resta sans réaction.

- TOUT DE SUITE !!

L'Uchiwa réagit enfin prenant son blond dans ses bras, il marcha lentement vers la sortie de sa demeure. Mieux valait ne pas trop secoué Naruto.

- Sa…suke…pas le temps… fonce !

L'Uzumaki se tordit de douleur dans ses bras, les contractions devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses.

Obéissant à la future « mère », il accéléra l'allure et déboula dans l'hôpital sans prêter attention aux patients et aux infirmières, cherchant Sakura. Il faillit l'écraser alors qu'elle sortait d'une consultation.

- Sa…Sakura, gémit Naruto.

- Ok, déclara Sakura qui compris tout de suite la situation. Sasuke suis-moi.

Le brun lui emboîta le pas tel un automate.

- Dépose le là.

Docilement, le brun obéit.

- Bien, maintenant vas chercher Tsunade-sama et fait vite.

Ce coup-ci Sasuke ne broncha pas, il fixait Naruto attendant que ce dernier confirme.

- Vas, souffla le blond.

Le brun hésita puis il s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en caressant délicatement le ventre de son blond. Puis il fila par la fenêtre courant comme le vent.

Tsunade assistait à une réunion des plus ennuyeuses avec les membres du conseil priant pour qu'un miracle la sauve. Miracle qui se présenta sous la forme de Sasuke. Un Sasuke haletant qui défonça la porte, envoyant valser au passage quelques anbus et tout Sharingan dehors, le brun se jeta sur Tsunade, lui choppant le poignet.

- Suivez-moi.

- Et où ça jeunot.

- A l'hôpital. Naruto… Lâcha l'Uchiwa peu causant.

- Allons-y alors.

Lorsque Tsunade débarqua à l'hôpital accompagné de l'Uchiwa, Sakura lui expliqua très vite la situation. Aussitôt la cinquième pris les choses en mains. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de travail dans laquelle on avait installé Naruto, distribuant des ordres aux infirmières, Sakura et un Sasuke perdu sur les talons.

Elle entra dans la pièce trouvant Naruto en pleine crise de « J'ai trop mal, je veux mourir ! » et surtout en sexy méta échevelée qui passait ses nerfs sur les infirmières. La Godaime soupira :

- Naruto calme toi et respire profondément. Et surtout arrête de brailler pour rien !

- O… Ok.

Le blond s'exécuta. Respirer ainsi diminuait la douleur. Tsunade lui fit une injection.

- C'est quoi ça ? questionna un Sasuke surprotecteur et suspicieux.

- Une péridurale, pour qu'il ait moins mal.

- Ok.

Sasuke s'installa aux cotés de son amour, pris sa main et y déposa un tendre baiser tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. La main de Naruto se referma sur la sienne, la broyant.

- Naruto, plis les jambes et écarte les, ordonna Sakura.

- … Pas contrariant pour une fois la future »maman » obéit.

- Bien. Maintenant dès que te sens une contraction, je veux que tu pousses de toutes tes forces.

Naruto hocha la tête.

Il sentit une contraction et poussa et ce pendant une longue demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'un certain brun lui répète pour la ixième fois :

- Respire, Naru-chan.

- Sa…suke, haleta le dit Naru-chan, dégage !

- …

- Dégage de là parce que si tu me dis encore une fois de respirer, je vais te… Arrrgh !

- Encore un effort Naru, intervint Sakura, je vois sa tête.

Sasuke aperçut quand à lui le sang qui s'écoulait des cuisses de son blond et se carapata dare dare avant de faire une syncope devant toutes les femmes présentent dans la salle. Primo, ce ne serait pas utile du tout et secundo il ne devait pas ternir son image de mâle alpha par excellence du moins plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sasuke entendit enfant le premier cri de son premier enfant. Sakura passa la tête par la porte et l'appela. L'Uchiwa entra à nouveau dans la salle.

Les contractions de Naruto s'étaient calmées et il tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet d'où dépassait une petite touffe rousse.

- Félicitation ! Tu as un fils !

_Un fils._

Sasuke s'approcha lentement.

- Viens Sasuke, il ne va pas te mordre !

- Pff…

- Tiens, prend le.

- Naru… Non… Je…

Et le blond lui colla son fils dans les bras. Sakura s'approcha, rectifia la position du brun, lui expliquant comment tenir le nouveau né. Puis elle prit une photo soit disant parce que Sasuke avec un bébé dans les bras c'est trop kawaii.

Le jeune père détailla son enfant : difficile de dire auquel de ses parents il ressemblait le plus. Il avait le nez de Sasuke et sa carnation pâle mais de Naruto il avait hérité ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire et les trois cicatrices en formes de moustaches sur chacune de ses joues.

Il fallait aussi ajouté à ça la touche perso d'un certain démon renard à neuf queues car ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires de couple de son Jinchuriki adoré. Le petit était donc roux flamboyant quant à ses yeux, ils luisaient d'un magnifique éclat orangé. De plus à peine né, il dégageait déjà une aura de puissance non négligeable.

L'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher d'être fier : son fils serait fort. Sans aucun doute. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se défendre tout seul, il le protègera de tout. Et c'était une promesse. Sasuke déposa un baiser sur le front de son descendant lui promettant d'être toujours la pour lui.

Naruto le ramena à l'instant présent.

- Tu as une idée de prénom ?

- Pff… Baka.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas eu le temps de prévoir ! Ok ! tu me …

- Yohko. Yohko Uzumaki.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Non.

- Ca ne te plait pas ?

- Si mais je préfère Yohko Uchiwa.

Sasuke resta sans voix mais sourit un peu tout de même. Il était heureux.

Naruto posa sa main sur son bras et lui rendit son sourire à la puissance mille lorsqu'il se crispa brusquement.

- Ca recommence, grogna-t-il.

- Fais comme tout à l'heure tu t'en sors très bien, l'encouragea Tsunade.

- Viens Sasuke, ordonna Saskura, on va s'occuper de Yohko.

Le brun hocha la tête, planta un baiser au coin des lèvres de son Naru et suivit la fille aux cheveux roses.

Pour le pauvre Uchiwa une éternité s'écoula, son univers se résumant à son fils endormi dans ses bras et aux cris de souffrance de Naruto qui se démenait pour donner naissance à leurs deux derniers enfants. Le bruit d'une claque retentit suivit de près par un cri. Le cri d'un nouveau né. Sasuke déposa délicatement Yohko dans son berceau et se précipita vers le blond. Il avait l'air épuisé. Le brun s'approcha de lui et embrassa son front trempé de sueur.

Naruto sourit mais Sasuke vit bien qu'il était à bout de force.

- Courage, amour, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Naruto hocha la tête.

Les deux parents reportèrent leur attention sur le petit être braillard que Sakura déposa dans les bras du blond.

Brun, la peau couleur de lune cheveux de jais, le nourrisson était l'exacte réplique de Sasuke. Suivant les pensées de son blond, l'Uchiwa déclara :

- Il tient au moins un truc de toi.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

- Sa capacité vocale… Je n'ai jamais braillé comme ça.

- Pff… C'est ça … Une idée de prénom ?

- C'est à ton tour de choisir.

- Hum … Kiyoshi.

- Pur… Pourquoi pas.

- Non plutôt le mélange de Kiyoi, pur et innocent et de Yoshi, chance parce que je sens qu'il aura de la chance et qu'il est aussi pur et innocent que toi au même age.

- Hn… Sasuke rougissait. Ok va pour Kiyoshi.

Naruto sourit tout heureux. Le brun tendit l'enfant à Sakura.

- Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui.

- Oui bien sur.

La rosée emmena le nouveau né dans la pièce d'à coté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les contractions reprirent de plus belle.

- Encore un effort, encouragea Tsunade.

Naruto recommença à pousser, Sasuke à ses cotés lui murmurant inlassablement des encouragements et des mots tendres.

- Félicitation ! s'écria la godaime. Vous voila papas d'une merveilleuse petite fille.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, il avait une fille !

Tsunade déposa le petit trésor dans les bras du blond alité. Aussi blonde que Naruto, sa petite princesse le contemplait de ses grands yeux bleus. Pas le bleu ciel de Naruto, non, les siens étaient un parfait mélange de ses orbes obsidiennes et de celles turquoises de son amant. Ses pupilles avait la couleur d'un océan sans fond et on pouvait déjà y voir briller une lueur d'intérêt et de compréhension pour le mondez qui l'entourait.

- Kiren, souffla Sasuke.

- Oui, un magnifique mélange de nous deux.

Au son des voix de ses parents la petite princesse, fronça les sourcils se donnant des airs d'Uchiwa pur jus.

- Elle promet notre petite princesse, hein Sasu.

Sasuke prit Kiren des bras de Naruto juste avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme.

- Tsunade-sama ? questionna anxieusement le brun.

- Ce n'est rien, il est juste épuisé et même avec l'aide de Kyubi, il risque de dormir longtemps.

A ce moment là, Naruto jusque là en sexy méta repris sa véritable apparence.

- Maintenir la transformation et donner la vie en même temps n'est pas facile.

- …

- Laisse-lui une semaine.

- Tant que ça !

- Oui. Sakura t'aideras pour les gosses.

- Hum, approuva le nouveau papa complètement perdu.

- Vois le bon coté, tu ase sans Naruto dans tes pattes pour aménager ta maison, déménager les affaires de Naruto chez toi et acheter le nécessaire pour les bébés.

- Quoi !!

- Oui, il faudra préparer trois chambres et dépoussiérer toute ta jolie demeure.

Sasuke soupira…

S'il avait su…

Il s'y serait pris plus tôt !

_**A suivre…**_

Moi:(stabilo en main devant un calendrier)Alors là comme sa... et puis là ... Voila! j'ai fini!

Sasuke:(avec poussette trois place et môme compris) Qu'est-ce tu fais?

Moi: Le planing des vacances de mes filleules. Pourquoi?

Naruto: Tes filleules ?

Moi: Vii! les miens et ceux de Nairija aussi!

Sasuke: Et tu sors ça d'où?

Moi: On c'est autoproclamée marraines et vous avez pas votre mot à dire! NA!

Naruto: Pourquoi faire le planing?

Moi: Ben la première quinzaine d'Aout je m'occupe des petits et la second quinzaine c'est Nairija.

Naruto:(passé en mode surprotecteur)JAAAAAAAAMAIS!! èé Je confis pas mes mômes à des folles! Pas vrai Sasu.

Moi: (choppant Sasu): ecoute tu sais ...

Sasuke(sourire libidineux en prime): Je pense qu'on peux leur faire confiance juste un mois.

Naruto: Mais...

Sasuke: Chut... Et puis on sera tranquil, tout seul, on pourra faire pleinde truc.(commence à bécotter Naru)

Naruto: O...Ok

Moi : YAAAAATA!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : CAPRICE

**Crédits** : Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos des persos.

**Paring** : SasuNaru, NaruSasu ( vraiment soft)

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

**Inu** : Tant mieux que ça te fasse plaisir et puis moi aussi j'aime bien Kiyoshi comme prénom.

**NDA **: Dsl d'avoir mit tant de temps pour poster le dernier chap mais j'avais pas inernet à Canne ( la honte TT)

_pensée_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Sasuke ouvrit un oeil et s'étira en regardant l'heure. Il voulut se lever mais deux bras puissant l'en enpéchèrent.

- Hum... Sasu reste.

- Désolé Hokage-sama mais il est l'heure et puis je connais trois petits monstres qui vont bientôt débarqu...

- Papas ! Hurla une jolie bouille brune au visage rayonnant.

- S'lut, marmonna un rouquin pas réveillé.

- Ohayô ! Prononça une princesse blonde.

Naruto choppa Kiyoshi qui faisait du trampoline sur le lit et lui fit un gros calin. Kiren tendit les bras à Sasuke réclamant elle aussi son calin matinal tandis que Yohko se lovait entre ses deux papas.

- Les enfants, déclara Sasuke, aujourd'hui c'est oncle Kakashi et oncle Iruka qui s'occupent de vous.

- Fou la la, marmotta Kiyoshi qui révait de passer la journée dans les bras protecteurs de son père blond.

- Yes ! S'exclama Yohko tout content à l'idée que le ninja aux cheveux argentés lui apprennent de nouvelles techniques.

C'est qu'ils étaient doués les petits Uchiwa, Yohko s'en vantait, Kiren fidèle à la Uchiwa attitude s'en fichait se contentant d'être la meilleurs et Kiyoshi se cachait derrière de grand sourires et un air nigaud.

- Bon, soupira Naruto, faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard.

Il se leva, s'habilla et embrassa sa petite famille avant de filer en priant pour que sa dragonne de secrétaire l'ait oublié. Peine perdue. Sakura l'attendait dans son bureau tapant du pied, les bras croisés son gros ventre.

- Tu es en retard, lui lança-t-elle.

- Nom d'un chien Sakura ! A six mois de grossesse tu viens encore me casser les pieds ! Mais rentre chez toi!

- Pour me tourner les pouces en attendant Sai. Et puis quoi encore ! Je préfère venir te surveiller.

- Pff... Ok.

Sasuke prépara le petit déjeuner que ses trois chérubins engloutirent puis ils les envoya se laver et s'habiller. Une fois que ce fut fait, il les déposa chez Kakashi et Iruka qui vivaient ensembles depuis quatre ans.

_Bon maintenant il faut, primo allait chez Hinata et Kiba pour le gâteau puis chez Ino pour les fleurs, secondo réquisitionner Shikamaru, Neji et Shino pour qu'ils m'aident à la déco et tercio demander à Kiba et Lee d'éloigner les triplés de la maison au cas où. Pff... J'ai pas fini._

Inspirant à fond Sasuke s'élança.

Assis à son bureau le Rokudaime révassait tout en signant de la paperasse, une capacité qu'il avait développer très vite d'ailleurs.

Naruto était heureux.

L'homme le plus beau et par conséquant le plus désiré de Konoha s'avérait être son amant et le père de ses trois enfants qui fêtaiennt aujourd' hui leurs 6 ans. De plus, depuis trois ans, il avait réalisé son rêve en prenant la suite de Tsunade à la tête du village.

Oh, bien sîr tout n'avait pas était si simple. Ils avaient galérés. Surtout le premier mois après la naissance des triplés. Sasuke plus que lui vu que la première semaine il l'avait passé à dormir pendant que le brun rénovait, nettoyait et aménageait sa demeure pour que leurs enfants puissent y vivre.

La suite n'avait pas était de tout repos non plus. Elever trois enfants n'avaient pas été facile pour les deux jeunes hommes mais heureusement Sakura, Ino et Hinata les avaient beaucoup aider.

Faire accepter le retour de Sasuke du restes des ninjas et des villageois n'avait pas été de la tarte. Mais ils avaient réussi, il faut dire qu'on avait de mal à imaginer Sasuke en meurtrier fous à la solde d'Orochimaru après l'avoir vu totalement gâteux avec ses rejetons dans les bras. Une vrai mère poule. Sasuke avait tendance à être très protecteur surtout au début.

Être Hokage n'avait pas été une tache aisée non plus. Certains villageois et menbres du conseil le voyant encore comme un monstre. Mais cela avait changé lorsqu'il leur avait prouvé qu'il contrôlait totalement Kyubi.

Il y avait aussi eue des moment de bonheur.

Pour les uns ans de leurs enfants par exemple.

Sasuke avait réservé dans un restaurant chic et très cher. Puis à la fin du repas, il s'était agenouillé devant Naruto, lui offrant un anneau avec leur initiales gravées à l'intérieurs, déclarant de la plus romantique des façon son amour pour lui et devant tout le monde. Et oui Uchiwa Sasuke est un grand romantique. Qui l'eut cru!

Il y avait aussi eu les premiers mots de leurs petits anges, leurs premiers pas, leurs entrés à l'académie et toutes leurs premières fois.

Naruto était vraiment fier de ses enfants...

Les trois enfants en question ressemblaient pour les moment à des petits démons du points de vu de Kakashi car depuis que Sasuke les leur avait confié, les trois pseudo chérubins n'avait pas cessés de les faire tourner en bourique.

Les trois apprentis ninja cessèrent enfin leur course même pas essouflés entendant toujours au loin les appels panniqués d'Iruka. Appels, qu'il ignorèrent royalement.

- Ils ont oublié, j'en suis sûr ! sanglota Kiyoshi décidément trop émotif pour un Uchiwa.

- Pff... Baka, souffla Yohko.

- Hein! Baka toi même baka !

- Waou, se moqua le rouquin, quelle insulte.

Kiyoshi allait répliquer lorsque Kiren l'interrompit.

- Ki, Yoh a raison, ce que tu dit est stupide! Nos parents n'ont jamais oublié notre anniversaire et ils ne commenceront ps aujourd'hui.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! triompha le mini kitsune.

- La ferme Yohko.

- Oui, Ren.

- On rentre.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le brun.

- La surprise baka, souffla Yohko.

- Les parents nous préparent une surprise ?

- Evidemment, marmonna Kiren en marchant.

Les garçons lui emboitèrent le pas se dirigeant vers leur demeure lorsque Lee leur tomba dessus les assomant à moitié avec un discours sur le printemps de la jeunesse les éloignant subtilement du quartier Uchiwa les trainant chez Ino.

La journée s'écoula ainsi. A chaque fois que les enfant se rapprochaient de chez eux quelqu'un surgissait comme par hazard pour les en éloigner.

Enfoui sous sa paperasse Naruto n'entendis même pas son amour brun se faufiler derrière lui. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque le faisant ronronner, séquelle de sa grossesse que Sasuke exploitait sans vergogne. Le brun sourit, embrassa encore son amour et lui souffla à l'oreille:

- C'est bon, tu peux aller les chercher.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'en pacer une Sasuke disparut dans un « pouf » sonore.

Naruto grogna, il avait juste envoyé un clone. Le blond soupira et expédia le reste des formulaires au diable.

C'était l'anniversaire de ses trésors, les signatures attendraient et Sakura aussi.

Il s'élança dans la rue et lit un bon quart d'heure avant de retrouver ses petits monstres en train de rendre chèvre Akamaru.

- Les enfants ! Appela Naruto.

Trois petites têtes échevelées se tournèrent vers lui.

- Allez, continua le père de famille, on rentre.

- Déjà, ralla Yohko.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il ramena tout son petit monde à la maison. Arrivé devant sa porte le blond se retourna vers ses enfants et déclara tout sourire:

- Oh fait... Bon anniversaire !

- T 'avais pas oublié, s'étonna Kiyoshi.

- Pff... comença Kiren

- Irrécupérable, Acheva son ainéé roux.

- Hé ! Vous avez pas le droit de ...

- Les cadeaux sont à l'intérieur, intervint Naruto étouffanf dans l'oeuf la crise qui s'annonçait.

Trois tornades le frolèrent fonçant têtes baissées dans le salon pour se heurter à un:

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !! beuglé en coeur par la foule massée dans la pièce.

Les triplés se figèrent un court instant totalement stupéfaits. En effet du haut de leur six longues années, ils n'avaient rien vu venir! Alors là les vieux avaient fait fort !

La surprise enfin passée, Kiren secoua la tête. Le bruit, la foule et donc les fêtes c'étaient pas son truc même si un micro sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Yohko salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête avant de se jeter sur son copain de baston, Kin Inuzuka. Bien que doté du Byakugan comme sa mère Hinata, il avait au grand damne de Neji hérité du caractère turbulant de son père Kiba. Carrément intenable et casse cou, le petit agé de cinq ans n'en ratait pas une. Séparement le deux mômes restaient relativement gérables mais ensembles... La population n'avait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas être la victime d'une de leurs farces et fuyait lorsqu'elle apercevait le museau d'Ama la jeune chienne de Kin.

Kiyoshi embrassa tout le monde avant de se lover dans les bras de son père blond, tout heureux que personne n'est oublié leur anniversaire.

La fête batait son plein, on dansait, buvait, mangeait, chantait,... On félicita la cuisinière pour son exellent gâteau et enfin l'heure des cadeaux arriva.

Kiyoshi et Yohko trépignaient d'impatience et Kiren fidèle aux normes Uchiwa ne laissit rien paraître de son excitation.

D'un hochement de tête Sasuke donna son accord. Aussitôt, les trois mômes se jetèrent sur leurs cadeaux déchirant les emballages sans ménagement.

Yohko agitait déjà ses kunai et ses shuriken tout neuf dans tous les sens en feuilletant les différents « manuel du parfait petit ninja » qu'il avait reçu.

Kiyoshi gagatisait devant ses nouvelles peluches et son pyjama à oreilles de renard, se promettant intérieurement de zieuter des que possibles les manuels de son rouquin de frangin.

Kiren se demandait déjà lequel de ses nouveuax livres elle lirait en premier: les manuels de techiniques ninja ou les roman d'amour ? Dur dilem.

Après le rremerciement d'usages, la fête repris son court etse finit très tard dans la soirée. En fin de compte tout c'était bien passé puisque seul deux incidents minimes étaient à déplorer.

Le premier lorsque Kiren déballa le cadeaude Kakashi découvrant le tome 1 de Icha Icha paradise, vite arraché des mains innocentes par un Iruka scandalisé qui faillit faire bouffer le maudit bouquin au ninja pervers devant l'assistance hilare.

Le second lorsque Sakura sur les nerfs depuis le début de sa grossesse encastra son mari dans le mur sous prétexte qu'il mattait Ino qui ne vit rien trop occupée à matter... TENTEN !!

Le pauvre Sai habituait au saute d'humeur de sa femme se contenta de subir en silence. Le moidre mot et il serait passer par la fenêtre.

Sasuke referma la porte sur Shino qui soutenait un Neji ivre mort. C'était les dernier.

Deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent alors que des lèvres chaudes et douces dévoraient son cou.

- Enfin seul, soupira Naruto.

- Hum... Ils dorment?

- Comme des souches.

- On est tranquil alors?

Pour toute réponse le blond le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche dévorant ses lèvres. Une lueur passa dans les yeux ciel d'été de Naruto. Sasuke frémit, cette lueur il la connaissait bien. Le blond abandonna ses lèvres partant à la conquête de son cou le marquant comme sien. La langue aventureuse de Naruto remonta vers son oreille tandis que ses mains ouvaient sa chemise. L'impatience de son amour l'amusé d'autant plus qu'il en connaissait la raison. Comme à chaque anniversaire de leurs trésors Sasuke le laisserait dominer. C'était la seul fois dans l'année où l'Uchiwa s'accordait un instant de faiblesse. Et vu l'état de Naruto, ce soir, il n'y...

Un toc à la porte les interrompit.

Sasuke referma précipitemment sa chemise pendant que Naruto ouvrait en pestant contre le destin se jurant d'étriper l'idiot qui les déranger alors qu'ils étaient ... Et oublia ses idées de meurtre en voyant un Iruka penaud et un peu géné devant lui.

- Désolé, je dérange, je...

- Non entre Iruka, déclara Naruto.

- Merci.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène, demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais te parler Sasuke.

- Hn... déclara le brun.

- ... Iruka rougissait visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Naru-chan...

- Hum.

- Vas m'attendre dans la chambre.

- Ok. Mais fait vite.

Une fois le blond partit un petit silence géné s'installa entre les deux hommes. Finalement Sasuke engagea la conversation.

- Que veux tu me dire de si important Iruka?

- J'aimerai que tu m'explique le jutsu qui t'as permi de mettre Naruto enceint, répondit Iruka une lueur déternimée dans le regard.

- Kakashi et toi voulez une enfant ?

- C'est surtout moi, murmura le brun géné puis plus fort, dés que j'en parle Kakashi s'esquive.

- Il ne veut peut être pas d'enfant.

- C'est ce qu'il dit mais si tu le voyait avec les triplés, il est ... Je pense qu'il apeur de ne pas réussir ce jutsu.

- D'où les explication.

- Oui.

- Deux minutes.

Sasuke disparut dans un pièce qui lui servait de bibliothèque et en revint avec un parchemin.

- Voilà, tout est écrit dessus.

- Merci Sasuke.

- De rien.

Iruka s'en alla, laissant les amoureux enfin seuls.

Sasuke soupira. Ce soir, il n'y couperait pas Naruto serait Seme... Et il était même impatient de voir ce que Naruto lui préparait. Le dobe pouvait être très inventif lorsqu'il était intéressait.

Son blond savait le faire vibrer.

Mais il ne risquait pas de dire à son Baka blond que lui le grnad Sasuke Uchiwa aimait être son Uke. Il avait une réputation! Et il y tenait.

**FIN**

* * *

Naruto: èé (tape du pied pas content)

Sauke: èé ( idem)

Moi : Euh... c'est quoi votre problème les mecs?

Kakashi: Tu leurs demande! èé

Jiraya: Où est passé la double page format A4 de lemon ! èé

Moi: Euh... Poubelle?

Tous: NANI !!

Moi: Ben vii après avoir lu l'Amour et la Haine de Haganemaru, je l'ai trouvé trop nul c'est bête.

Sasuke: Je le crois pas!

Moi: Ben si ! Naru est tellement dominateur dans cette fic que je me sens pas de faire un NaruSasu super détaillé.

Naru: Mais y a même pas de détail ! Y a rien ! TT

Moi : Ouais et alors ? Toute façon vous étes que des pervers ! Je me casse ! èé

Tous: YAAAAAAATAAAA !!

Moi: Le temps de trouver une autre idée de fic !

Tous: TT


End file.
